Sister Killer
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: "Vampire slayer. A real one at that. She was coming to kill me and all my family. No, I would kill her first. But how could I? How could I kill me own sister?" Bella has a lot to deal with...
1. Chapter 1

**First twilight story so cut me some slack :p I'll try to update about once a week! Enjoy!**

**I Do not Own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I sat at the edge of the woods the wind nipping at my face. It was March 15th. Anna's birthday….<p>

"Bella?" I turned and smiled at the sound of my name.

"Hey Jake" I said "what's up?" He shrugged his shirtless sholuders and sat next to me.

"Just wondering why you were so quiet today. Edward is getting a little worried." I laughed.

"Edward worries about everything. Can't I be tired every once in awhile?" Jacob looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Um….Actually Bells, with you being a vampire and all…" I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Oh, shut up! You know what I mean!" I laughed. Soon he joined in and all was peaceful for a moment.

"Bella, I know you're not really tired….Why are you so quiet?" I sighed and put my face in my hands. I was lucky that I couldn't cry because I knew if I was human right now I would be breaking down. It had been years. I needed to get over it but I couldn't.

"Jacob…No…I- No, Just no."

"Please Bells?" He asked "Everyone is getting concerned. If you really don't want to talk about I can make up some lie if you want. Just tell me what's wrong." I bit my lip and then sighed again.

"Today's Anna's birthday" I finally said. I knew he wouldn't know what that meant but I still stayed silent until he spoke again.

"Who?" he asked. I looked into his dark eyes and said.

"You never met her…She didn't want to ever come here after the divorce…She was old enough to decide to stay." Jacob frowned and looked at me.

"I still don't know who it is." I would have retorted something along the lines of 'never mind' or 'let's just drop it ok?' but at that moment Nessie appeared her brown eyes wide and her curly hair tangled. She was breathing harder than usual and I knew she probably sprinted as fast as she could to get here.

"Mom! Jake! Come quick! Its an emergency!" she yelled and dashed back into the woods. I got up my silent heart now pounding with Jake by my side and sprinted to the house. I heard Jake's heart rate pick up when he saw the house and I knew he was worried. I went in and saw Jasper pacing back in forth. Edward looked pretty shocked, as did everyone else.

"What's going on!" I demanded. Esme took my hand and led me to the T.V. everyone was seated at.

"Honey…Humans have always claimed our existence but…Now it seems as if we have a vampire hunter. A successful one at that. She has managed to kill some the Irish coven and also some nomads." My eyes went to the size of plates.

"_What_!" I hissed "What about the Volturi? This is the one time they come into good use! Where are they!"

"She's getting stronger" Alice said "and training new recruits. They are going to try but there are too many people who know about our existence now, and the hunter is very hard to catch. For once they don't know what to do." she paused and a note of fear came into her soprano voice "I saw the hunter coming here as well" she whispered.

I was shocked. This was not happening! Who was this person who is going to try to kill us? No. Not my family! _Never_. I will rip this human to shreds myself if she comes near my family!

"There's a special on her on T.V right now!" Rose announced. We gathered around and listened to the television.

"Welcome! This Mary Goldfield and welcome to _The Scoop_ where we give you the best news now! Now tonight we have a special treat for you! Everyone has been buzzing about this new "Vampire Slayer" but who is this girl? What is her history? Well we have her right here tonight! Everyone give her a round of applause!" My eyes narrowed as a girl came into the room. She looked about twenty-nine or so with dark hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a pretty green color. My stomach clenched. No… I was being silly!

"Hello Honey!" Mary said "Welcome on set! Ladies and Gentleman I give you….Annabelle Johnson!" the crowd roared with cheering and I took a step back shocked. NO!

"Hi everyone! I am so excited to be here!" Annabelle bubbled into the microphone.

"And we are excited to have you!" Mary said "Why don't you sit down? Now can you tell us what you do?"

"Well, I hunt and kill vampires of course!" She exclaimed. I saw Jacob roll his eyes.

"Amazing! Now how did you chose this career? What inspired you?" Annabelle bit her lip.

"It all began when I was about thirteen. My parents were getting a divorce. I was having a really hard time with it. My sister, Izzy, was only three at the time. After the divorce was final I stayed with my mom for little while but then I met Zach. He convinced me to run off together. I was sixteen then and I wanted more than anything to get away. Zach would always tell me about monsters, these vampires that were real. I was fascinated. I finally agreed to run away with him. From there we trained and learned to kill the "Cold ones" as they call them. Once we succeeded we decided to reveal our success to world…after getting married of course." she added with a smile.

"How remarkable!" Mary said. "Tell us what your family was like?"

"I wasn't that fond of my parents. They always fought and I hated it. My sister though…She was too young to understand what was going on…It was the hardest to leave her behind. She was so sweet and innocent. We were close too. I knew I would break her heart if I left."

"If she was listening right now what would you tell her?" Mary inquired.

"That I'm going to find you Izzy. I'm sorry for leaving you and I am going to make it up" I couldn't do it. I couldn't listen any more.

"Turn it off" I said. I felt everyone turn to stare at me. "TURN IT OFF!" I screamed. Emmett scrambled and flipped off.

"Bella what the-" I fled the room.

No. No. No. No. THIS WASN'T HAPPENING! Not Anna…She had left me…Something grasped my wrist. I hissed and yanked away.

"Love," Edward said "What's going on?" I fell to my knees.

"No" I murmured. "Why? WHY!"

"Bella!" Edward said shaking me "What is going on" I stared at him for a moment before saying with a hollow voice.

"Its me Edward. I'm Izzy. Annabelle Johnson is my sister and she is out to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so yes the grammar isn't very good. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review and tell me what you think :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people so here's the deal. I know the first chapter wasn't brilliant by any means but I sill want you to review. ONE FREAKIN REVIEW! Do you realize how pathetic that is? (By the way thank you PetiMoi207 you are my favorite reader right now :D). I will not hesitate to delete this story UNLESS I get AT LEAST ten reviews after this! Ok? Ok! On with the story!**

**I own Annabelle, and the plot but that is it!**

Chapter 2-

Edward froze. He stiffened to an unrealistic state. I felt everything about him go dead tense. For awhile all was silent before he finally asked

"You're joking right?" I didn't answer. I just stared motionless at the ground before me. "Bella, please! Tell me you're kidding!" I still didn't respond. I just stayed silent.

"Edward" I finally said my voice cracking slightly. "I know I should have told you but…I-I just didn't know how…I would have never thought…" my voice trailed off and I finally managed to look up.

Black. Pure black. That was the color of his eyes. I cringed back at his expression. It was a mix of shock and betrayal.

"How could you not have told me?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Like I said….I was only three….I mean I saw her sometimes a bit after…"

"What?"

"She would visit me sometimes when my parents weren't around…." My voice trailed off again. I heard Edward take a deep breath.

"It's ok. We just need to leave before she gets here. We can find someplace to stay, maybe with the Denali coven." I bit my lip and looked away.

Sure, I was scared to death of this "Vampire Hunter" and wanted her dead….yet I didn't. I mean this was _my sister_ we were talking about. She may have left when I was three but she still came back to visit me when my mom wasn't around. Now that I thought about it though, the last time I saw her was when I was fifteen. She probably didn't even know I moved to forks.

The point was I didn't want to leave and go to Alaska. Half of me was tempted to wait for her here. I mean Alice said she would be coming here right? Why couldn't I wait for her and then talk? Maybe I could make her listen. Anna wasn't the one to kill something on sight. Especially if she knew who or what it was. I could convince her not to do this, tell her that not all vampires are bad…

"Bella? Bella?" Edward asked waving his hand in front of me. "Come on love, we have to go pack"

"Edward, I don't want to go" He sighed and led me back to the house. When the rest of the family saw us Edward gave them a _I'll tell you later_ look and then turned to me.

"I know its hard to leave a place that you are close to but-"

"No Edward, I want to see her." Once again her froze but got over his shock a little more quickly this time.

"Bella." he said "She made her own choice, you can't-"

"I will." I stated "I've already made up my mind. I can talk sense to her Edward I promise. Anna wouldn't hurt me anyway." Alice grabbed her head and started walking back and forth.

"Bella…" she moaned. I rushed over to her.

"What is it Alice?" I asked "What do you see?" Her body shuddered slightly.

"They're close" she cried. "They're so close…."

"Who?" Emmett asked "What's going on?"

Everyone looked at me but before I could respond a new voice spoke.

"What have they done to you?"

**Yes, it is short I KNOW! If I continue, I promise to make it longer. I'm still getting in the jest. The real drama is coming up the next chapter and I swear it is going to get a lot better. First though, I need ten reviews. I don't care if you tell me you that you love or that you hate it (though if you do hate it please tell me the reason). I'm on spring break so I am going to have more time to focus on this so PLEASE review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so explain this to me….I went to delete this because I only had a couple reviews *glares* yet I saw I had over one hundred hits! I don't get you people….*sigh* I will do ONE MORE chapter to see if you guys will bump up the reviews to ten…**

Chapter 3-

I spun around and felt my everything around me freeze up. Anna…. My sister…. She looked different from the video I had seen a couple minutes ago. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, and she looked as if she had lost nights of sleep. In one of her hands was a knife, the other a strange looking clasp. Her eyes that matched my mother's were wide and shocked.

"What. Have. They. Done. To. You." she asked again. Her voice cracked slightly. I took a step closer but she tried to slash at me with her knife. I knew it couldn't hurt me but I still backed away.

"Anna I-"

"Don't you Anna me! Answer the damn question!" Shocked by her anger I manage to stutter out

"I fell in love with Edward! I found out about vampires and after I had my daughter, Renesmee, Edward turned me into a vampire." Her eyes narrowed and then flickered to Nessie on the floor.

"You're lying." she said "You are lying." I hesitated but shook my head.

"Anna…I-I don't know what to say. Please stop hunting vampires though. They are good. Well, not all of them, but we are, and others are too. They were once human too." I said. She looked at me for second then opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Don't listen to them Annabell!" A boy yelled as he stepped into the room. He had dark hair, with dark, cold blue eyes. "They're trying to deceive you! That isn't your sister anymore…She's a cold hearted vampire. She probably is just waiting for the right moment to do you in!"

"Hello people!" Emmett called "Sorry to be part crasher but I believe I have the right to know the answer to this question- What the hell is going?" Jacob started clapping his hands.

"Good question my friend!" he said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and told them

"This is my sister, she ran away when she was young with her" I paused and looked at the man besides my sister "boyfriend" I said distastefully.

"Zach is the name" he said sticking out his hand. I hesitantly grabbed and shook it. Probably the stupidest thing I've ever done.

I found a knife at me throat. I tried to move but couldn't. What the heck! I was stronger why…?

Zach laughed at my expression.

"You don't understand how we rid of your kind do you? Well let me demonstrate." He pulled out the weird clasp thing and flicked it open. "It makes you immobile" he bragged "Newest technology. We actually didn't have this to begin with at first. We just killed your kind with the hot knives but it was too hard so we got these things" He clicked it again and then started to bring something else out of his pocket. Edward hissed and lunged at Zach. Throwing him to the floor with a sickening crack. I, on the other hand, flew into the opposite wall.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Edward growled grabbing Zach by his throat.

"Edward!" I yelled "Stop!" BANG! He was on the ground, Anna on top of him.

"You blood sucking filth!" she screeched. With that she pulled something out of her pocket. Something I had never seen before. It was a metal knife but it was red. No, it was in flames! I suddenly realized how she killed those vampires. She cut them with a flaming knife….or whatever that was…..

"No!" I screamed and knocked her off. I rolled on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She laid there for a moment shocked.

"Y-You….You…..You're going to kill me." she gasped. I shook my head.

"No, you were going to kill him" I said. I looked into Annabell's eyes and wasn't for sure what I saw. Pain? Shock? Regret? I didn't know. I did recognize one thing though. Anticipation.

Before I could do anything. Make any move against her. I felt a hand clasp around my face. I turned and went to bite the hand only to have something shoved in my mouth. Some kind of drink, a cool liquid running down my throat.

At that moment, something happened. Everything was growing colder, and colder. Soon I was freezing. I was so cold that I couldn't move. I heard yelling. My name. Hissing and crying but I didn't move. I couldn't. I was frozen. Everything around me was turning black. I panicked, it had been a long time since I blacked out. Yet I did.

When I woke up, I realized what had happened. When I woke up, everything began.

**So, PLEASE review! You know you want too….. :D You wont ever find out what just happened to Bella if you don't…..WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Thunder crackles***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I am back! Ok so I KNOW I have been kinda moody lately :p and you guys are doing awesome on the reviewing so as a sorry gift for being a bit of a jerk earlier (blaming it on my little sis) I am definitely finishing the story :D yayyyyyy! Lol anyyyywaaaayyysss on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 4-

I woke in a warm bed. Everything was quiet and peaceful with the exception of birds chirping on my windowsill and a bit of wind easing itself into the room.

I groaned and grabbed my head, rolling onto my stomach. What had happened? I saw flashes of fighting, screaming, and Anna all over the place.

Oh my god! What had happened? I had to get out! I jumped out of bed and ran to the door stubbing my toe along the way. Wait what? Never mind, I had to get to that door! Rushing, I went and….Nope, it was locked. I backed up and kicked it.

Why wasn't it moving? I went to the door and ran my hand along the frame…Damn it! A splinter settled itself into my skin. That just s- Wait a second….I ran to the vanity over at the other end of the wall.

In the mirror was a girl about the age of nineteen. She had long brown hair that was a little frizzy, and blotchy, pale skin from a bad night of rest. Her eyes were wide and brown.

No. How could this happen? I was human? That was impossible! Yet here it was. I, Isabella Marie Cullen was a human.

Well, naturally the first thing I did was what anyone would do if they had been turned into a human- I screamed bloody murder. This brought the satisfying sound of pounding of feet towards me.

"Izzy?" I heard "Izzy are you ok?" The door clicked open and Anna and Zach walked in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" I screeched at them.

"Izzy! Calm down" Anna said "We just turned you back into a human…See? Its ok. You're not a vampire anymore its ok now." Anger overwhelmed me. I clenched my hands into fists and took a deep breath.

"Where are they?" I said slowly trying to control my temper.

"Who?" Zach asked innocently.

"Who the hell do you think! The Cullens and Jacob!"

"Oh, you mean the blood suckers and mongrel?" I pulled my teeth back and hissed….Well tried to hiss I could no longer considering I was human.

"Izzy-" Anna started

"My name is Bella!" I snapped. She blinked

"Ok then, Bella. So…Well….They're dead….We killed them….." Everything collapsed. My world. My life. My home. My family. Gone, all gone. Edward oh my dear, dear Edward. Nessie! My baby! My poor, innocent, sweet, sweet child….

I fell to the ground and let out a sob. I then looked up and the two people who destroyed everything.

"You" I said. My voice was so quiet and dangerous that Zach actually backed away. "I _hate_ you! What have you done?" I said.

"Iz- I mean Bella, you have to understand that vampires are monsters and-"

"YOU ARE THE MONSTERS!" I screamed "I HATE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! MY FAMILY! MY HUSBAND! MY FREAKIN DAUGHTER! YOU JUST KILLED THEM! YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME! WHY DID YOU SPARE ME ANYWAY?" Anna took a step back stuttering.

"I-I-I c-cared about y-y-you, d-didn't w-w-want you t-to d-die"

"WELL I CARED ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE! I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO DIE!" I found a vase on the edge of my bed and threw at them. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY YOU FILITHY LITTLE WITCHES!" I sat on the floor and began to cry….My life, my family, its gone….

"Bella" whispered Anna "I-" she shook her head and sat down next to me.

"They were good people" I whispered. "They meant everything to me" I felt Anna's hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

Finally she and Zach got up and left. I cried my eyes out until I heard my door open again.

"Go away! I hate you!" I said coldly.

"Jeez Bells! You're so mean!" I turned and let out a little cry.

"Jacob!" I threw myself into his arms.

"Whoa! What the fucking hell? You smell good! You- _you're human_!" I nodded sullenly.

"I thought you were dead! They told me everyone was dead!" He shook his head.

"They're going to kill them but they told you that we were already dead because they didn't want you to try and stop us!" I paused for a moment.

"I might just do that" I said and walked over to the door.

"Are you sure Bells? You _are_ a clumsy human again" he said. I turned to smack him but then saw the pain in his eyes. He was scared. Not for himself but for Nessie.

"Yeah" I said "Lets go save some blood suckers"

**Okkkkk so please review! I am having trouble trying to fund time to update though so there may be some time in between…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha! I am back :p here is the next chapter! Enjoy :p**

Chapter 6-

Let me clear something up. Being a human after you were a vampire sucks. I tripped over every rock, paper, paperclip, shoe- Well you get the point.

"Bella!" Jacob said as I fell into yet another hole. "Will you stay on your own to feet for more than five seconds? They're going to hear us if they haven't already" Scowling I started grumbling under my breath. We walked in silence for about a minute when Jacob froze. Me being…Well me, I naturally ran into him.

"Ow!" I said. But Jacob put a finger to his lip then cocked his head to the side. Then his eyes widened and he grabbed my wrist and started yanking me into a closet.

"Jacob What the fu-" he put his hand over my mouth and then gestured to the door of the closet which now concealed us. I leaned in and heard voices from the other side.

"We _need_ her!" The first voice hissed.

"Don't you think I know that!" the second voice asked "We'll find her later though! We need to decide what to do with the child! Do you realize what a discovery this is? Think of all the money we can-"

"No. She means too much to Isabella. That means Anna is going to want to keep her too. She is already having second thoughts about killing the blood suckers. Which brings me back to the original topic. We have to find that damn girl! She is making Anna see things differently. If she were to get Anna alone…"

"She'll just escape again. We put all that security on there yet she just walked out. I don't understand how" I looked at Jacob. There was security? He jabbed a finger at himself proudly. _I disabled it_ he mouthed. I grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"We need to kill her then." Shit. That did not sound good.

"What? Don't you think that will just make Anna not want to hunt the leeches even more?"

"Not if she thinks she was killed by a vampire" there was a pause.

"Zach, if you're thinking of-"

"Simon, I know what I'm doing!" Zach snapped.

"Alright! I'm just saying if she finds out she is going to be pissed."

"_I know_"

"Ok, ok, ok. Lets go!" there was the pattering of feet and then silence. I looked over at Jake who nodded solemnly to me. I slowly opened the door and looked around for any sign of anyone. None. Jacob slowly came out from the closet behind me. I noticed he looked paler then usual.

"Jake?" I asked. "What's wrong?" He swallowed hard and said

"Nessie" I flinched. He didn't really need to say more. My poor, poor baby…

"We're going to find her. Come on!" I said and trudged forward.

I would like to say we got lost after ten minutes. Truth? It was three at most. I had no idea where we were going and what the heck we were even looking for. It didn't help that every single door was looked either. I mean I guess I know they probably should be but that didn't help the situation. Neither did the fact that I manage to break my pinky toe when ran into a pole….I need to turn back into a vampire and fast.

We wandered around for awhile before I threw my hands up.

"I give up!" I said to Jacob who was trying to pick open a lock. "This place is huge! We'll never find them!" At first I didn't hear an answer and then as I was looking up to see why he wasn't responding there was a vicious scraping noise, and a bang. The door fell in and behold stood a group of vampires. It wasn't my coven, but the sight of them made me want to cry with relief.

"So" Kate said "Can you use some extra hands?"

**I know, I know! It was very uneventful : ( I will have fighting next chapter :p This was mainly setting up for my ummmm….. Main finale *Grins evilly* Oh, and for those of you who have not figured it out. The Denali coven is here :p That is who Kate is! Anyways plllleeeeeasssseeee review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I am sooooooo sorry i havent updates in like EVER! But i have exams coming up and i really need to focous on those :( I WILL update within four weeks at most...Maybe even less depending on the circumstances! Anyways thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ Sorry I haven't been doing these. I know you guys are smart enough to know that I am not Stephanie Meyers but some people are apparently not that bright….**

Chapter 6-

"Kate!" I yelled and flung myself into her arms. I immediately yanked away. She was so _cold_. I had forgotten that we weren't the same temperature anymore.

"Bella" said Kate in shock "Are you…? Are you _human_?" Her voice was bewildered. I nodded sadly.

"My sister and her boyfriend er husband whatever, gave some drink that made me turn back." Kate's eyes narrowed.

"Your what now?" she asked.

"Oh, I guess I should explain. You know Annabell Johnson the vampire hunter? Well she is sort of my sister and out to kill my family." Kate's mouth dropped. I sighed and then asked her "Hey what are you doing here anyways? I mean, how did you fine out we were here?"

"Carisle called us before they got their cell phones taken away." Kate said putting her arm around Garrett who had just ran up to us. Tanya, Carman, and Eleaser were there was well.

"So" Tanya commented "What do we need to do?" I smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Ok, so we need to figure out where the Cullens are. Then we need to figure out how to get them out safely, and make sure that Zach stays away from them and me. I also need to find Annabell. Got all that?" They nodded. Garrett raised his hand. "Yes Garrett?"

"Um….Question. So I know that wolves, I mean shape shifters are good guys now but they still smell bad so…." he glanced at Jacob.

"Who let the dog out? Who? Who? Who? Who?" Kate sang. Laughing I answered

"Jake can come with me to find Annabell. Kate and Garrett can get the Cullens, and Carman, Tanya and Elesaer can watch Zach." I said. I know it was ridiculous especially at a time like this, but I didn't want Tanya near Edward. I'm sorry but she was just too pretty….

"Ok boss!" Garrett said and grabbed Kate's hand. "Let us follow the scent!" Kate giggled and ran off with him. I smiled, it was nice for them to not be panicking. Yet I needed to keep in mind that this was still dangerous.

"Be careful" I told the remaining three "Zach is dangerous, don't underestimate him." They nodded and ran off. I turned to Jacob. "Ready stinky?" I asked. He scowled.

"I don't smell bad! You're not even a vampire anymore so you don't have an excuse to say that!" I grinned.

"Ah, it doesn't matter anymore, at this point you'll always be stinky Jacob." he growled. Rolling my eyes and started walking across the building for what felt like the millionth time today. "Where would Anna be?" I muttered. Jake who heard me gave a helpful answer.

"Her room?" I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Where is her room Jake?" I spat out.

"Behind you" I turned to kick him or something only to see he was right. Her room was there.I walked over and hesitantly opened the door labeled "Annabell". Inside was the normal things: A bed, desk, vanity, and bookshelf, but no Anna. I went to leave but my curiosity sparked up. Slowly, I went and looked at the vanity. I noticed that there were mostly pictures of her and Zach. Though one caught my eye. It was me and her. We were both holding hands laughing at something or the other. I looked about ten at the time. Judging by the background it was one of her "night time visits". After she had left, Anna would often visit me without my mom knowing. She would take me places and we would sneak into restaurants, movies, and other stuff. She would always ask me to go with her an leave my mother behind. I always refused. Unlike her I saw nothing wrong with our parents. Well…Maybe a few things here and there….

I moved on to her bookshelf. There were books on vampires of course, but also romance novels, comedy scripts, and horror stories. I was about to move on when I saw a colorful drawing in the corner of the case. It was a book. It had three pages in it, all hand written in sloppy, five year old writing. There were pictures of rainbows, unicorns, flowers, and two people on the front. It read "My Book, For my Sister Annie-Bear! Love Izzy" I smiled and picked it up, flipping to the second page. There it had a drawing of two people skipping into the woods. "Once upon a time" it read "there was a girl names Izzy. She had a big sissy names Anna. Anna would protect Izzy from ALL the bad things!" I flipped the page again and saw I had wrote in big letters "The End! Love you Annie-Bear!" I went to put it back when I saw that in my drawings there had been a vicious looking creature. It had wings, yet a human body. It was all black and wore a silk cape. Its skin was pale and it had large fangs dripping with blood. The bigger stick figure I had drawn was shielding the littler stick figure. _Anna would protect Izzy from ALL the bad things!_ I thought. Too bad she protected me a little too well. I thought bitterly and threw it back onto the shelf. I went to her desk. Nothing except old pens and paper. Plus a couple love notes from Zach that made a little sick….

As I left the room Jacob looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" he asked "Where is she?" I shook my head

"She wasn't in there" I said

"What? What took you so damn long then? Bella Nessie's _life_ is at stake here! We don't have time to be screwing around!"

He was right. What was wrong with me? My family was in danger and I was looking through my older sister's stuff like a five year old.

"Where could she be?" I asked. Jake thought a moment.

"Well….the lab? It seems like they should have one." I nodded. That would be a good place to look but where…? Just as I was contemplating where we should look next. A ran into a door.

"Ow!" I screeched holding my head. I rubbed it and stumbled back. Behind me Jacob scoffed.

"Well Bells it appears as if you have found the lab." he said

"What-" I began to snap at him when I saw the label on the door read: Lab- Keep Out! Well I did the natural thing that someone does when the are told to keep out. I went in. Inside was pretty cool. Tubes bubbled with fluorescent colored liquids and jellies. There were magnified glasses, and microscopes scattered about and papers almost everywhere. It was then I heard the sobbing. I jumped, at first, startled by the sound. Then I realized who must be making that noise. I worked my way to the back of the lab, where the sound was coming from. When I walked around a final stack of papers I saw her. I was slightly startled by my sisters appearance. Her hair was oily and matted as if she hadn't washed it in a couple days, and her eyes were red and blood shot. She lifted her shaking hand and grabbed a bottle of wine. Sobbing she took a drink of it and let out a little choking noise.

"Anna?" I asked quietly. Her eyes seemed to take a moment to flicker up to me. She stared at me for a moment taking me in.

"Izzy" she said and I didn't bother to correct her.

"Hey" I said sliding in next to her. "Why are you so upset?" she didn't answer right away. She just lifted the bottle to her lips again and took another swig. Finally she answered her voice slightly slurred.

"They want to kill you…" she breathed her breath heavy with alcohol. "They want to kill you still… They want to take the little girl and do tests…like the Nazis did to the Jews…." I winced. I _had _to find them. My heart was screaming to drop everything and look for them but I knew that Kate and Garrett had a better chance of finding them then I did. Anna began to start up again "Then they were going to make more….Sell them for money…They are going to kill the vampires. I should be happy but- but-" she paused and let out a little sob. "_I'm not_. You're going to hate me! Mom and Dad already hate me, Zach and Simon hate me! I don't want you to hate me too!" she gulped down some more wine. We sat in silence for a minute before I said

"You know I don't hate you. Neither does Mom or Dad. If you would just stop this hunting for vampires then the Cullens wouldn't hate you. I don't even think they hate you now. Why don't you stop Anna? Is Zach really worth it? You were going to kill me over him!" she winced but kept her gaze firmly on the wall. "You could join our family. You don't have to be a vampire, though it is pretty awesome if do say so myself." At the last comment she turned and glared at me.

"You mean to tell me" she said slowly "That you _like_ ending lives?" her voice was so hard and cold I was slightly taken back.

"We don't end lives Anna. We hunt on animals not humans."

"_So_? What difference does that make? Don't they have feelings too? Why is it right that they can die and not humans?" I tried to speak but couldn't. Was she right? No, no of course she wasn't.

"We have to get blood somehow" I told her.

"My point. You have to kill."

"So do humans!" I pointed out "They kill cows don't they? And rabbits, pigs, and fish! It is nature Anna" I noticed how I made humans sound like another species even though I was one now.

"Only some" she said "Not all. Some just eat plants" I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Anna…That doesn't mean you can just kill vampires" I whispered. She opened her mouth to respond when we hear.

"So….What do we have here?" I turned to see a knife pointed straight at my chest.

**Yepppp! Oh, and the next chapter is going to be a bit of an "explaining chapter" so everything is going to get cleared up if you are confused! :D Luv ya guys!**

**~Bookgirl333**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry i've been holding out on you guys! I've been busy :( ya know EOGs and EOCs...evil little things they are...**

Chapter 7-

My eyes focused at the knife that was centered at my chest. It slowly rose to it was level with my face. I slowly looked up at its owner. Zach. Behind him another boy stood. He looked exactly like Zach, except that he was shorter and his hair was a shade lighter.

"This is Simon" Zach said watching my face closely "My brother. See how he's not a blood thirsty demon? That's what _good _siblings do. They don't betray each other. _Right _Anna?" he said turning his gaze to my sister who flinched.

"I said _Right Anna?_" he asked with more force. She nodded her head weakly. Seeming somewhat pleased with this answer Zach turned his attention back to me.

"You're probably wondering where your little wolf friend is? Why he isn't coming to the rescue?" His laugh bounced off the walls. I swear it was so hard and cruel that I was surprised to see the glasses in the lab hadn't broken.

"Well, I'll tell you this much. When a wolf imprints and someone tells him that he can take his precious little girl and leave….Well I guess the whole 'dogs are so loyal' thing fails doesn't it?" My jaw dropped. Jacob had…Abandoned us? No. I refused to believe it. It wasn't true…Was it? Renesmee was his imprint after all…? No, it wasn't true. My train of thought was wrecked by Zach speaking again.

"Aren't you worried about the rest of your family?" he asked.

"Where are they?" I asked. Then I realized that the Denali clan was with them too. Oh, god. Zach obviously seeing the horror in my face smirked.

"You know, you are very easy to read. Your little vampire friends are caught. I'll spare you the details." My fists clenched. Why! Why did my sister have to pick _him _out of all the people in the world? Why did she bow down to him as if he was a god? WHY! I looked at Anna, huddled in the corner unsure of what to do. Completely confused and weak. It was hard to believe she was a vampire hunter. No composure what so ever, lets not even bring up the bravery issue. She had seemed so confident before….Maybe it was all the alcohol. I grimaced, knowing that my sister was no help. I turned back to Zach.

"Why?" I asked "What do you have against vampires! Don't give me that, they're bloodthirsty killers crap! I need a real reason!" The moment the words came out I realized I might have gone to far. His cold hands wrapped around my wrists and sent me flying across the room. I had a brief flashback of being in a dance studio with James.

"_That_" Zach said his voice low and hard "_Is none of your god damn business_" I took a shaky breath. My head was spinning from the impact of the wall.

"Please tell me" I said "We can work it out!" This time it was Simon who rounded on me. Throwing one of the test tubes at me. It exploded at my feet, glass flying everywhere, cutting my face. A purple liquid oozed out all over the floor burning through it.

"You don't know anything!" Simon screamed a the top of his lungs "You stupid, pathetic blood sucker!" I flinched at his gaze a turned desperately looking for an exit. The door was locked. Figures. Both boys were now flaunting towards me; each a weapon in hand. Zach with his knife and Simon some other kind of potion. I backed myself up into the wall behind me.

"P-please" I stuttered feeling helpless "I-I-I" my voice trailed off as Simon lifted the orange liquid above my head. In one last hope to live I lifted up my own hand and hit his towards Zach. The contents of the test tube splashed onto him with a sickening sizzle. He let out a clear agonized scream and fell to the floor. He continued to yell while clawing desperately at his face. Soon he started twisting and flinging himself around in pain. Simon and I stood there shocked. Another scream rang through the room. This time it was not Zach's but Anna's. She had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. I wanted so badly to move and get out of there but my legs were jelly. Zach was withering uselessly on the floor at this point. His face was scorched off and an odd orange tinge was radiating off of him. Simon finally managed to gain composure and rush to his brother's side. Murmuring something unintelligible to me. I turned to see Anna staring straight at me. Her hands shook slightly as she took a hesitant step towards me.

"What have you done?" she asked her voice trembled. I just shook my head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she screeched. Then she threw herself at me. I barely missed her hit. Anna rammed herself into the wall behind me while I made a beeline for the exit. I was about half way there when I tripped falling flat on my face. Anna stalked towards me screaming words that I couldn't make sense of. I looked around for something- anything- that could help me. Then I saw it. I ran faster than I thought I could as a human and grabbed a syringe from the counter. Anna didn't seem to make sense of what it was when I pointed it at her. Then her eyes widened and she backed up. I threw it at her as I hard as I could like a javelin. I prayed to god that for once it would go to my target. It did. The vampire venom hit her square in the chest and she fell back screaming. Simon in outrage grabbed the nearest bottle threw it at me. I grabbed another syringe but it was too late. Pain had erupted through my entire body. It was worse than anything I had ever felt in my entire life. I couldn't even describe it. It took every last bit of my willpower to stab myself with the syringe of venom and then let everything else go.

**Sorry it was so short...oh well :D hope you guys enjoyed! Please review :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Once more i have failed to update quickly. :'( I PROMISE it will be faster. I have two more exams on June 2nd and then i am DONE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways :D here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

Chapter 8-

There are many perks of being a vampire. However, becoming one is a whole different ball game.

Pain screamed through me whole body. I felt as if I was on fire. It took all of my efforts not to scream or thrash. I had remembered my first experience of being turned into a vampire as horrid but that felt as though it was nothing compared to this. My body was shaking with the feeling that I was on fire. The liquid that Simon had thrown at me was seeping into me as well. It mixed with the pain making it worse. I wish I could just die right then and there. I didn't want to be strong for anyone anymore. I wanted to just forget my family, my friends, my life. But I knew that wasn't an option. I focused on the things that meant the most to me. Renesmee, my beautiful daughter. Edward, my perfect husband. I thought about these things to ease the pain. After what seemed like centuries the pain began to subside. I began to relax and my eyes flitted open. The sun was shining on me through an open window. My skin glittered brilliantly, as did the pieces of shard glass around me.

The lab was a mess. Papers, glass, and books everywhere. I surveyed the room for any sign of my sister. I- Oh my god. I froze and stared in pure horror at the sight above me. Zach. His body laid on the ground. I crept towards it and stared. His skin was black like charcoal and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. It was a pretty gruesome sight. I felt like throwing up. I got up and ran towards the door. I had to find the others _now_. Now that I was a vampire again it wasn't that hard to pick up there scent. I followed it up to padlocked room. I looked at the lock for a second and then concluded that it could not be cracked that easy. So I did the most logical thing. I knocked it down. Once I was in the room, I then proceeded to walk towards the back of the room where yet another door was. Once I knocked that down I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was there and no one was injured. At least from what I could see. What surprised me the most was that Jake was there trying with all his might to break open the cage that imprisoned my family and the Denali clan.

"Jacob?" I asked. He spun around as did the rest of the vampires in the room.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled obviously relieved. "I didn't mean to leave you back there I swear!" I heard Edward growl but Jake waved it off "Hey! They told my where Nessie was and I decided I could go get her and put her somewhere safe, then come back to help you!" Edward stopped glaring and let his gaze fall back on me.

"Bella?" He asked sounding surprised. I then realized that I probably had red eyes. I was a newborn again.

"Yeah, I kind of got Bibbidty bobbity booed into a human and then there was syringe on the table to I turned myself and my sister into a vampire." I paused and let that sink in.

"Hey, have you seen Anna or Simon. They both disappeared." I bit my lip. Anna wouldn't hurt vampires now. I mean she was one! I pushed that thought out of my mind and went to the cage.

"Bella…" Alice murmured "Your eyes" I sighed

"Yeah, I know there red again. I was so happy when they turned gold to!"

"No…." Alice whispered. I turned and cocked my head at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked, but they all just stared at me.

"Alice? Guys what's going on?" But before they could say anything I was thrown against the wall. I heard hisses from the vampires and turned to see… Simon?

"What-?" I began but he lashed at me sending me spiraling into the ground.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" He screamed. I looked up in horror. How did this happen? Simon was a…vampire? But I didn't stick him with the syringe! I didn't have time to think about that though. Simon was running fast towards me. I barely managed to jump out of the way before he zoomed passed me running through a wall. I then looked back at the cage. All of the vampires eyes were black from hunger. They were weak, that's why they couldn't free themselves. Simon came back at me, this time managing to pin me down. I was briefly aware of the Cullens yelling my name but paid no mind. I hit Simon square in the chest and watched as he flew back into another wall. I then ran to the cage and ripped open two bars before Simon yanked me back and tried to strike me again but I manage to block it and hit him in the head, momentarily disorientating him. Jacob was there now and grabbed Simon by the shoulders and pinned him down. He struggled for a moment but I got on top of his legs and looked at him in the eye.

"Calm down" I told him "I didn't turn you into a vampire. I only turned Anna and I." He stared at me for a moment debating on whether or not to believe me. Then he slowly nodded.

"Yes, I believe you…You have different eyes." I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged, well tried to, Jake was still pinning him down.

"I remember the vampire who turned me looked just like you except with red eyes."

"Well that must be Anna" I told him "But how does she have that much self control and aren't my eyes red too?" Simon stared at me for a moment.

"Um. No. No they're not." he told me. I blinked than ran to a mirror hanging on the other end of the room. Oh my god…. My eyes were…were….my eyes were silver! How in the world-?

"What" I breathed. "What is wrong with me?" No one answered. I felt Edward move beside me.

"Um." Simon began looking nervous but Eleasor cut him off.

"Bella!" he exclaimed looking at me in awe. "Your powers! They've….They've changed!"

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You are still a shield but your also a morpher now too."

"A what?"

"You can change your appearance. How can you just randomly get another power though?" Simon raised his hand timidly and looked at me helplessly.

"Um. The bottle I threw at you was a test potion that helps us get in disguise so the leeches…err….vampires won't recognize us…." I turned back to the mirror and decided to experiment. I pictured myself with tan skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Almost immediately I turned into a typical California girl. I grinned. I had never been able to be tan before so I was excited for the chance.

"Cool" I heard Emmett mutter. Then Alice cleared her throat.

"Bella. I don't want to be a kill joy but I believe your sister is coming in her in about ten seconds to talk with you."

Great.

**So, i know a lot of you wanted more action and stuff so i added another fighting scene. I will be wrapping it up more next chapter. So i am estimating another three or four chapters :D Sorry my writing has been a little sloppy lately. Anyways please review! Love ya guys!**

**~Bookgirl333**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright people! So this story is close to the end :'( Just wanted to say it was awesome having you guys review to me! LOVE YA! I only have a couple more chapters :p**

Chapter 10~

So to sum things up. They pretty much sucked. I, who was already a freak, was turned into a super freak and a psychotic sister coming to kill me. Lovely. When she entered the room her eyes widened in shock. I realized how I must look to her and quickly changed back to my usual self. I looked Anna over. Her eyes were pure black and but I swear everything else was the same. She too, had been pale like me. Aside from her beauty becoming more pronounced she was the same.

"Izzy…" she murmured. I wasn't for sure what to do exactly. I was expecting by her eye color for her to be angry. I then realized she was probably starving herself.

"You're thirsty aren't you?" I asked. "Anna you need to drink something." she shook her head so hard I was surprised it didn't fall off.

"No!" she shrieked. "I'm not a monster!" I sighed. It was clear she wasn't going to give up this argument. So I had to play my final card.

"Actually you are." I felt everyone's eyes bore into me as I said these words.

"W-what?" Anna asked.

"You're a murder Anna. You kill people." I gestured to the vampires behind me. "_We're _people. Just because we are a little…special doesn't make us any less of a person. None of us asked for this!" Aside from me. I thought but that was aside from the point.

"You're killing us over something we have no control over! We were human Anna. You are killing humans. Nothing has changed except our abilities. So in a way. Yes. You are a monster." Anna was silent for a long time. I knew from our last conversation that she was all out of arguments against vampires.

"I just don't want to kill…" she whispered. I frowned. There was really no way of avoiding that. Unless…

"Ok. I have an idea but first we need everyone's help here." Very pointed glare at Simon and Anna.

"Alright. So, Jake where is Nessie?" I asked. I was slightly paranoid with my daughter's absence.

"At the house." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Great hiding spot Jake, they would never think to look there." He scowled at me.

"Ok, so we all go to the house. Everyone hunts aside from Simon and Anna they come with me. Kapeash?" They all nodded. With that I broke into a run. We managed to navigate to the house in a matter of seconds. Once everyone got there all the vampires aside from Simon, Anna, and I went to hunt while Jacob went inside to check on Nessie.

"Come on" I told the remaining two, leading them into the house.

"Izzy" Anna sighed "You know I cant kill anything right? I just can't…" her voice trailed off.

"I know. I have an idea, don't worry." Her and Simon exchanged unbelieving glances but followed me warily.

"Ok." I told them. "Close your eyes and hold your breath. When I say open do not breathe in just open your mouth ok?"

"Bella-" Simon began but I held up a hand.

"Trust me." He bit his lip but did as he was told. I then ran into Carlise's office. Where was it? I know it was around here…Ah, Bingo! I grabbed the two bags I needed and flew down stairs.

"Open." I said and hesitantly Anna and Simon opened their mouths. I heard the quiet murmuring of Jacob and Renesmee in the next room as I they did so. I then ripped open the bag of spare blood Carlisle keeps (Courtesy of him being a doctor) and tipped it in their mouths'. Almost immediately the grabbed the bags and sucked the life out of the poor things.

"Whoa." I said "Talk about being thirsty."

"So…Good." Anna gasped. Then she paused. "But people might need this blood for-"

"Anna shut up!" I snarled and smiled when she went back to drinking.

**Soooo... Thats about it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah, the last chapter. I have to admit this sotry was rough for me. I feel like i could have written it better so dont be surprised if maybe next year or so you see a rewritten version of this ;)**

Chapter 10~

"Mommy" Renesmee sang as I entered the house. "Aunt Anna is hogging the T.V. remote _again_." I smiled and rolled my eyes and my daughter's antics.

"Hey sis!" I called "Do you plan on sharing the remote anytime soon?" I heard Anna laugh from the living room.

"No way, I'm sorry but if I have to watch American Teenager one more time…"

"Hey!" Nessie called "It's a good show." Anna ran up to me in the kitchen and called back to her.

"You're only like what? Three? You're too young to watch that anyhow." Renesmee entered dramatically and glared at her Aunt.

"I may have been on this earth for three years but I have the wisdom and maturity of someone who is your age so shh!" Anna cocked one eyebrow.

"Oh _really_. Well then perhaps that means you can get a job sometime soon-?"

"oh, give it a rest you two will you?" I said laughing. Anna turned towards me a whistled.

"Well, look who got all dolled up tonight!" she yelled. I probably would have blushed if I wasn't a vampire. I did go out of my way to look good. Long black hair that hung to my waist, rosy skin, and electric blue eyes. I looked into my sister's violet ones and felt my heart, If I still have one, warm. After three months of living as a vampire she has finally adjusted. Both Anna and Simon have been drinking blood off of road kill. I think its disgusting but whatever. They also get some donated human blood about once a month. Lucky. Anyway, they both seem happy and if I didn't know any better, I might say that they were a couple. Of course the deny this but anything is possible.

"Hey guess what!" Simon yelled springing onto the porch with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward by his side. "We just saw a pig fly!" Anna cocked her head as did Nessie.

"What?" they both asked.

Yep. Anything is possible.

**Sucky ending i know. Like i said, i just wasnt that into this one like i was my others...Oh, well D: I am going to concentrate on those. If you are a PJO fan i have a couple that i think are reading worthy and i also have HG one too. Why i just told you that i do not know :p Well hope you somewhat i liked this love ya guys!**

**~Bookgirl333**


End file.
